Shadow: Dreams of TG
by Ther2view
Summary: Sequel to Sonic: Dreams of TG. One night Shadow begins having strange dreams...and wakes up to a world where no one remembers Shadow the Hedgehog, but rather a DIFFERENT Ultimate Lifeform. But when Shadow uncovers a sinister plot...will Shadow stand tall against the incoming danger, or lose himself entirely in his new persona? And who is that mysterious new hedgehog running around?
1. Chapter 1

_And here's the sequel to Sonic: Dreams of TG! Shadow: Dreams of TG was originally posted between February and May of 2012 on DeviantArt. Anywho…this here is part one of eleven…well, ten plus one Epilogue…enjoy!_

* * *

That night, Shadow dreamed he was back in the stasis tube where he was created by Prof. Gerald Robotnik. He was just created and could hear the Professor talk with...Maria!

"Grandfather, will it work this time?"

"I hope so, Maria. I truly do. I think we finally found a template to base the creature on. A hedgehog, delivered to me by Black Doom."

"Grandfather, I don't like Black Doom. He scares me."

"Well, he'll be gone soon. Now, let's see if it worked!" With a loud creaking sound, the pod slowly opens up, and Shadow walks out, and looks around surprised. Gerald and Maria gasp.

"Grandfather, you didn't tell me that this one was..."

"Maria, it isn't supposed to be. Something must've gone wrong. Hmm...let me do some calculations..." Shadow just stands there, too shocked at reliving the past like this to speak.

Maria smiles and approaches him. "Hello, I'm Maria. You need a name, don't you. Hmm...I know! How about Terios? Terios the Hedgehog!"

Shadow looks confused. This isn't what happened. Oh no, it can't be!

Prof. Gerald sighs and looks at the two. "Maria, I need time to figure out what went wrong. Please take her to your room."

Wait, HER?

"Ok, come on, Terios!" Maria begins leading Shadow away. A shocked Shadow looks down at himself...he was a female hedgehog.

* * *

"WHAT? NO!" Shadow screamed as he woke up. Suddenly, he stopped cold. Those screams were...female. His room...was female. With dread he looked down at himself. He had long, feminine quills, a shorter, skinnier body, and were those... "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, Rouge burst into the room. "Terry, you alright, hon?"

"T-Terry? Why are you calling me that, Rouge?"

Rouge looks at her confused. "Because, that's your name. Terios, or Terry for short. Did you hit your head, dear?"

Shadow looks around in panic and notices the closet, filled with female clothes...but thankfully most weren't that girly...except for her shoes, which had become high-heels. "Umm...sorry, Rouge, guess it was a bad dream. I think...I need to go for a run..."

Rouge looks at her funny. "A run? But Espio is coming over in a few hours. Don't you need to get ready?"

Shadow's heart starts beating harder. "E-Espio? Um...I'm afraid I can't, I...um...need to see a doctor..." Rouge nods slowly and walks out. Shadow rushes through the closet and puts on the most masculine clothes she could find, as well as her now longer gloves and the much-hated high heels, and runs to Robotnik's base...as well as she could in heels. After sneaking in, she pounced a stunned Robotnik. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME, DOCTOR?"

Robotnik looks at her shocked. "T-Terios, I haven't done anything to you! I promise! Please don't hurt me!" Robotnik starts crying.

Shadow looks at him, pleased to know that at least his reputation was intact. "Doctor, I went to sleep a boy, I woke up as a blasted girl! What did you DO?"

Robotnik stops crying and tares at Shadow in shock. "oh no...did you make a wish in a well?"

"Yes I did. I wished to understand girls...you DIDN'T! You put Synth-Tails BACK into the well? I thought Sonic destroyed it!"

Robotnik sighs. "Terios, let me up. I'll run some tests and determine whether it is Synth-Tails doing." Shadow groans, but lets him up. Robotnik leads her to a strange machine...that looked like an egg. "I call it, my egg-dar! OH, HOHOHOHOHOHO!"

Shadow glares at him. "Just start the machine!"

Robotnik starts the machine up, and opens up a panel. "First, Terios, I need you to lay on this panel and sleep. It'll let me track your dreams, and see if Synth-Tails is behind this!"

Shadow sighs and lays down. After a while, she drifted off to sleep. And again, she dreamed...

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is part 2! Not much else to say...enjoy!_

* * *

That... mid-afternoon, Shadow dreamed back to the distorted memories of the ARK. He was once again in the lab. And a quick look down revealed that he was indeed still a girl. Professor Gerald was running some tests on the computer while Maria was talking to Shadow. "So Terry, how do you like the ARK? I find it fun, but a bit boring for us girls!"

Shadow remained quiet, still having trouble with the vivid dreams about Maria.

Maria giggles. "I know! I'll show you all about being a girl! Grandfather? I'm taking Terios to my room!"

"Huh? Oh, right. Ok, Maria…Now where is Dark Doom?"

Shadow wanted to stay and hear more about Dark Doom's role in her creation, but Maria dragged her to her room and locked the door. "Finally, just us two girls! Now, time to teach you what us girls do!" She pulls out a make-up kit.

Shadow eyes it cautiously. "Maria...what are you doing with that...?"

Maria giggles. "Terry, I'm going to give you a makeover!" Shadow runs, but can't run far in a small room. Maria sets her on a chair and pulls out the lipstick. "Ready, Terry?"

Shadow shakes her head no repeatedly, but it's no use. Maria starts putting it on. At first, Shadow struggled, but soon it started feeling good...natural. Shadow had no complaints as Maria put the rest of the makeup on her. In fact, Shadow even asked how to do it herself. Soon, she was a makeup pro.

"So I see you're having fun, ultimate Life-form." Came a voice at the doorway. Shadow looked up to see Dark Doom watching him. Shadow got into a fighting position. Dark Doom laughs. "You may do after all...you may do..."

* * *

Shadow woke up with a start. "Doctor...did you get it?"

Robotnik sighed as he continued typing away. "Terios, it wasn't Synth-Tails. I never thought it was."

Shadow just stared at him. "WHAT? Doctor, what's happening then?"

Robotnik is silent for a moment. "Terios, according to the machine, nothing but memory loss. I've searched history, your mind, even your DNA, and this is reality."

Shadow shakes her head. "No...This can't be reality! It can't!"

"Terios...it is. Now scram, before I decide to take advantage of your stupidity and capture you!"

Shadow quickly beats up Robotnik and walks out. As she walks she keeps going over her memories in her head. She realized that something was different. Her very first memory, waking up on the ARK a male, was replaced with the dream she had the night before, about waking up female. In fact, it was getting harder to remember the previous memory. Shadow rushed off toward Rouge's house, desperate for more answers. As she was running, as much as she could with high heels, she ran into a certain blue blur. "OOF" Shadow and Sonic were both thrown to the ground. Shadow picked herself up and sighed. "Watch where you're going, faker!"

Sonic dusts himself off and laughs. "Next time don't run so slow, Shads!" And off Sonic took like a flash.

Shadow shook her head, and finished the walk to Rouges house. "Why must Sonic be in such a hurry. I'm a lady for...WHAT? NO! I am NOT a lady!" Shadow shook as she entered the house. A note on the fridge let Shadow know that Rouge had been called up on an emergency assignment and wouldn't be back that night. "Strange...why wasn't I assigned?" She shrugged and entered her room. She decided to get to sleep early, and soon was fast asleep. And again, she dreamed...

* * *

Sonic ran the whole day, and was getting ready for his date with Amy. He took her to a fancy restaurant, one they seemed to frequent often lately. As they were talking about their day, Sonic mentioned something. "...Yeah, so I was running and I ran into Shadow! He just stood in front of me! Well, we tumbled onto the ground, and he told me to watch out where I was going! I just laughed and went on. Crazy Shads. Well, then I went to..." Amy had stopped listening long before this and just nodded, while dreaming about her and Sonic married...

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the delay…things happened. Here's part 3!_

* * *

That night, Shadow dreamed back to the ARK, this time to the day it fell. She and Maria were watching the planet out the window.

"Terry...what do you think it's like on Earth?" Maria asked.

"The professor said his life's work was dedicated to all of those who live down there. He once told me that the reason for his existence was making people happy through the power of science."

"Terry..."

"Maria...I just don't know anything anymore. I often wonder why I was created...what my purpose is for being here. Maybe if I go down there...I will find the answers. Maybe...Maria..." Suddenly, the sirens start blaring. Shadow, feeling dread as she knew what was happening, grabbed Maria and ran for the pods...

Doom was waiting for them. "Ah...Ultimate Life-form...you wouldn't be trying to leave, would you?"

"Doom, we NEED to escape, the men here will kill Maria! I need to protect her, she's my friend!" Shadow was practically in tears.

Doom starts laughing. "And to think you are the Ultimate Life-form. When you turned out to be a girl we should've terminated you. Your female emotions are hindering your abilities."

Shadow looks at him, pissed. "Just because I am a girl doesn't mean I'm..." Shadow stops, shocked. Her automatic thought was that she was a girl. No, she couldn't give in that easily!

Doom kept laughing. "You are pathetic, Terios. A little girl trying to be tough! By the way, all the pods have been ejected. I had...a friend that needed to use them. Now, you and your precious Maria will die here, as my greatest mistake is erased. Sayonara, Terios the Hedgehog!" Doom disappears, returning to the black comet.

Maria started to cry as gun shots and screams were heard throughout the ship. "Terry, what do we do now?"

Shadow fought back the tears as she replied. "Maria...I think this is it." GUN soldiers were running in, weapons aimed.

Maria's faced turned determined. "No, Terry. It isn't." Maria ran to the control panel and tearfully pressed the button on the escape hatch. It opened, and everything started flying out. The GUN soldiers stayed back, getting ready to shoot. Maria held onto some handles to prevent flying out. Shadow, shocked and depressed about having to relive this same scenario twice, was losing her grip on the floor. He looked to Maria in desperation.

Maria smiled sadly. "...The one who will watch over and protect us, just like a shadow..." A GUN soldier cocks his gun. "Terios, I beg you, please, do it for me! For all the people on that planet...for a better future!"

Shadow can't bear seeing this again, her grip keeps slipping. "MARIA, NO, PLEASE!"

"...give them a chance...to be happy! Let them live for their dreams...That's the reason you were brought into this world...to be a hero!" The GUN soldier aims as Shadow screams. Maria lets loose a tear. "Sayonara...Terios the Hedgehog..." The gun is shot...Maria falls to the ground.

Shadow lets go and screams as she flies out the hatch. "MARIA!"

* * *

"MARIA, NO!" Shadow screams as she wakes up. As she regains her bearings, she cries for the next hour. "Why...why am I haunted with these dreams? Are they memories...or something more? That isn't what happened, but I can't remember it different..." She looks at herself in the Mirror. Less than a week ago she was a male loner, and now she's...this. She looked similar to her male self, but more feminine. She had longer spikes that hung down, but they only were slightly past her shoulders. Her body...well, luckily she wasn't like Rouge...though there was no mistaking her for a male. All around, she was a lot paler, being closer to pink and grey then red and black. She was shorter as well. As for clothes, she had more tom boy clothes. Her typical outfit seemed to be just Red shorts and a white tanktop. The shoes...those blasted shoes...high heels. Not terribly high, less then an inch in fact, but for Shadow they were torture. They looked roughly the same as her male shoes, only more feminine and smaller. basically, an undeniable girl. "Is this truly who I am? Maybe...the life of Shadow was just a dream..." Shadow sighed and went for a run. She went over the dream, or memory, again in her head. "Doom...why was he still there? The project was over...wasn't it?" Shadow suddenly remembered something. Rouge was called away on a GUN mission...not Shadow. Why? Wasn't Shadow, or I guess Terios, a member? Shadow raced back home and searched through Rouge's personal GUN computer for Terios's personnel file. There was none. "What...I'm not a GUN agent here? But I was a GUN agent ever since the invasion..." Shadow quickly did a search for Black Doom or his invasion army. No results found. "Doom...didn't come here? Or...didn't come here yet!" Further searches failed to reveal anything. With dread, Shadow realized that the only way to get information was by dreaming. She sighed as she crawled into bed, and was soon sound asleep. And again, she dreamed...

* * *

Sonic was running through Green Hill Zone alone. This was the day he and Amy agreed to spend with their friends. Unfortunately, Tails and Knuckles were both busy, so Sonic decided to just spend some alone time. Sonic stopped when he saw a black and red hedgehog walking toward him. "Hey, Shads, what's up? Wanna race?"

The hedgehog doesn't even acknowledge him.

"Uh...Shads? Faker? Captain Emo?" Sonic ran in front of the hedgehog, expecting a response.

The hedgehog grabbed Sonic by the neck and asked. "Where is Robotnik?" "

AGH! Robuttnik? He's at his base, Shads!"

"Where, puny mortal."

Sonic pointed in the direction, and the hedgehog threw Sonic aside and kept walking. Sonic watched in disbelief. "Sheesh, what's Shad's problem!" Sonic shrugs and returns to his run, unaware of the truth...

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

_Part 4! We're almost half way…_

* * *

That night, Shadow dreamed back to right after escaping the ARK. She sighed as she looked around in the darkness of space. 'Great...this time I don't even have a escape pod to land on earth...' Then, Shadow saw one of the escape pods heading for her. Shadow tried to wave it down. The pod stopped, and let Shadow in. She sat there for a bit, gasping for air. "Thanks...I didn't think..." She looked up, shocked at who she saw. It was herself when she was male.

He growled at her and lifted her by the neck. "...you must be Terios...you are weaker than I expected..."

She was having trouble breathing. "...Who...the hell...are you?"

He laughs as he squeezes harder. As she falls unconscious, she hears him say, "I am Shadow...Shadow the Hedgehog!"

When she wakes up, she is strapped to a table inside the GUN laboratories. A man stands over her, grinning. "Well...you must be the WASTE of tax dollars the fool Gerald was working on...what a waste of 5 billion dollars...a weakling girl! Well, time to see what makes you tick..." He approaches her with a knife, ready to stab.

Shadow growls, calling upon the rest of her power, and yells, "CHAOS SPEAR!" The man falls in surprise as the energy bolt impales him. Shadow uses the commotion to escape. However, using Chaos Spear drained her energy significantly, and it wasn't long until she collapsed. When she awoke again, she was being put into the cryogenic freezing chamber. She was deemed to dangerous, a failed weapon attempt. She was being put the one place where she wouldn't cause trouble. Well, at least for the next fifty years...

* * *

Shadow awoke with a sigh. Everyday, she felt a part of her disappear. Every day, it was becoming harder to remember her TRUE past. She got dressed and put on some make up, realizing with dread how normal this was becoming. Heck, she was even comfortable on heels now! She decided to go for a run...it was the one thing that still made her feel like her true self. As she was running, she saw Sonic stuffing his face at the chili dog stand. Shadow smirked, and couldn't help himself from stopping. "Hey, faker...keep eating and you'll never beat me..."

Sonic laughed, not looking up from his chili dogs. "Yeah right, Shads. You WISH you could be half as fast as me! In fact, why not a race, here to..." He turned around and gasped. Shadow looked puzzled. "...Faker, what's wrong...wait, you called me Shads! That means..." "Shadow...why are you wearing a dress...and make up...and are those...real?"

"YES! Sonic, we have a LOT to talk about!" Shadow takes Sonic to the well, and explains everything, the wish, the dreams, the research...everything.

Sonic sits there, thinking. "Huh...you said that latest dream had another you? Your male you?"

"Yeah...why?" Sonic sighs. "Because yesterday...I think I met him. Listen, we need to get you to Tails NOW!" So Sonic and Shadow speed off to Tails lab. It took some convincing, but Tails eventually believed them.

He began running some tests on Shadow. "Gee, Terry, I mean, Shadow...this is very strange indeed...though, I don't understand why Sonic remembers you male? Strange..."

Shadow sighed. This was JUST what she needed...to be tested by the mutant fox boy...at least he COULD help.

Sonic smiled at Shadow. "Don't worry, Shads, we'll fix you back to normal!"

Shadow smiled. 'He's a good, loyal friend...wait, WHAT?' Shadow threw up a little in his mouth. He looked away from Sonic the rest of the tests. 'Stupid female emotions...faker will NEVER be a friend!'

Suddenly, Tails gasped. "Uh...guys, I was doing some DNA tests and came across something...startling. It's about Ter-I mean Shadow's heritage..."

Sonic and Shadow sigh. "Yeah, lil' bud...we know about Black Doom."

Tails looked puzzled. "Who's Black Doom?"

Sonic looked at Shadow. "You mean he never invaded?"

Shadow nods and turns to Tails. "Well, Miles...what is it?"

Tails sighed. "Shadow...according to this DNA match...Sonic is your father..."

Sonic burst out laughing. "Seriously? HAHAHAHAHAHA! That's hysterical!"

Shadow couldn't breathe for a second. "WHAT? No...that's impossible!"

Tails nods. "I know...but the DNA match is the perfect amount for father...and Amy is a perfect DNA match for mother."

Sonic stops laughing. "...Wha?"

Both Sonic and Shadow fainted at the same time. And as they slept, they dreamed...

* * *

Robotnik was busy working on his latest scheme when he heard someone breaking in. He grins. "Sonic! A little early, aren't we? Oh well, I'll just...WHAT?" It wasn't Sonic, but a...male Terios? "T-Terios? When did you go...male?"

The black and Red hedgehog jumped up and pointed a gun at Robotnik. "My name...is Shadow! Where is Professor Robotnik!"

"Huh...Grandfather? He's dead!"

"...then where is his lab..."

"It's...it's on the space Colony ARK!"

"WHAT? I should've stayed...so long, doctor." He pulls out a chaos emerald and warps away.

Robotnik ran to the Eggmobile and took off. He needed to find Terios...this was a problem...

* * *

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

_Part 5! And in this one strange reveals are…uh…revealed…_

* * *

That...mid-day...Shadow dreamed back to the events of Sonic Adventure 2. She was standing on the roof, watching the police cars chase Sonic. She smiled, enjoying Sonic's panic. (Sonic looked up at her, shocked. "Shadow? ...Great, this is a dream back to the ARK incident...figures." He got into a fighting stance. Shadow was shocked. She jumped down.

"Sonic? You...you know this is a dream?"

"Huh...wait...we're dreaming...together?...Shads, that's creepy!"

Shadow scowled. "Thanks a lot, faker. Wait...if I'm a girl now, how come everyone still thinks that I'm you?"

"Shadow...you already look nothing like me. Frankly, I never understood how they thought you were me in the first place."

"But now I'm wearing clothes...whatever. We need..." Suddenly, Shadow's fist flew at Sonic.

"What the...Shadow, why are you attacking me, man?"

"I...I can't help it. My body is moving on it's own!" She keeps attacking Sonic.

"Great...so I guess we still have to live out the events...sheesh, Shads, can't even control your own dream?"

Shadow smiles. "Look who's talking, faker." She jumps back and pulls out a chaos emerald. "Well, guess I'm leaving. CHAOS CONTROL!" She disappears.

Sonic is suddenly surrounded by GUN troops. He sighs. "Not again..."

* * *

Shadow was warped to the ARK. The events played out normally, Shadow, or rather Terios, showed Robotnik the Eclipse Cannon, met Rouge, and started their mission on Prison Island. But This time when Amy showed up, Shadow noticed something headed straight at her. "AMY! Watch out!" She pushed Amy out of the way as a missile impacts where they were.

Amy looks at Shadow, shocked. "You...you saved my life!"

Shadow looks at where the missile came from. He sees a figure run into the jungle. Shadow quickly chases after it. Eventually, they meet up. Shadow is shocked to see...his male self.

The male doppelganger smirks. "Hello, Terios...I was wondering when we'd meet..." He drops into a battle stance. "My name is Shadow...Shadow the Hedgehog."

The real Shadow was shocked, but quickly got into her own battle stance. They were about to fight, when Sonic used his homing attack on the doppelganger, who fell into the water. He didn't come up.

Sonic smiled. "So, Shads...who was the ugly one?"

Shadow growled. "Very funny, Faker. Apparently...he's me."

* * *

Shadow and Sonic wake up with a start. Sonic sighs. "Aww...I wanted to get to the Biolizard..."

Shadow smacks Sonic on the head. "Seriously, Sonic! We got a problem here!"

Tails walks in. "More than you know...I was monitoring your dreams...Robotnik is right, there's nothing in them changing you..physically. In fact, not really mentally, either. But...these dreams seem to be changing your memories to fit this new reality. But I found Sonic's mind to be far more fascinating. His memories of past events are different then ours...he truly remembers the reality YOU knew, Ter...I mean, Shadow. But...there's a gap in his memories. Strangely, it's of the night where you were in Amy's dream, Shadow."

Shadow shudders at the memory. "That's strange...he didn't dream?"

"No, he did...but his memory has been...erased. The only thing I could find from that night was a word...doom."

Shadow and Sonic gasp. "DOOM?"

Tails nods. "Yeah...ring any bells?"

Shadow nods slowly. "He's...he's the guy that helped create me...wait. You said that Sonic and Amy were my parents by DNA...that would mean that their DNA was used in my creation..."

"Tails nods. "But that was 50 years ago. Completely impossible. Unless this Doom guy..."

"...Traveled through time and grabbed Sonic..."

Sonic gasped. "You mean...he took me for a DNA sample when I was halfway between myself and Amy? ...that would explain a lot..."

Shadow shakes his head. "So, I'm basically a Sonic clone...great."

Sonic grins. "I guess YOU'RE the faker!"

"Uh, Sonic...not helping her right now... Shadow, this doesn't mean that..."

Shadow stands up. "I need to leave. CHAOS CONTROL!" She disappears back to Rouge's house. She spent the rest of the day moping. After a while she decided to go to bed. She sighed as she climbed into the bed. "So..I'm nothing more than a botched Sonic clone...totally useless in the long run..." She sighed as she drifted off. And again, she dreamed...

* * *

Robotnik got lost on his way to Terios. He had somehow ended up in Soleanna, and had to fight his way out of there. Eventually, he made it to Tail's workshop. He quickly forced himself in. "Miles! We have a serious...what are you doing?" Sonic was strapped to a table and Tails was sticking wires into him.

Tails sighed. "I'm trying to peer into Sonic's dreams...he remembers Terios as Shadow. What are you doing here, Robotnik?"

"Shadow...so you know about that male Terios terrorizing me as well?"

Tails sighs. "Robotnik, I need to explain a few things...

* * *

The Shadow doppelganger smiled as he finished fixing the eclipse cannon. "Finally...it's finished. Now, to gather the seven Chaos Emeralds! And then...my master can return. CHAOS CONTROL!" And off he went, in search of the Chaos Emeralds.

* * *

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

_Here is part 6! Finally, over half way done…and surprise! A cameo by HK-47! Ok, not really…but a cameo inspired by HK-47!_

* * *

That night, Shadow dreamed back to Sonic Heroes! Specifically, the meeting of Team Dark. She woke up, to see Omega and Rouge. Omega wasn't attacking though. "Uh...hello..."

Rouge stares at Shadow. "Terios? But...you were...dead!"

Omega looks between the two. "QUERY: WHY ARE THEIR TWO FEMALE ORGANICS IN DR. ROBOTNIK'S SECRET STORAGE FACILITY?"

Shadow sighs. "Uh...I have no idea...I just...woke up here. Wait...I remember?"

"Uh Terios? Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm...I'm fine. Where's the doctor? I feel the urge to strangle him..."

"OBSERVATION: THE FEMALE ORGANICS DO NOT LIKE THE CREATOR. QUERY: WILL THE FEMALE ORGANICS ALLOW ME TO ASSIST THEM IN TAKING DOWN DOCTOR ROBOTNIK?"

Rouge is startled. "You..you want to take down Robotnik?"

"AFFIRMATIVE. STATEMENT: ROBOTNIK IS THE PLIGHT OF HUMANITY. THE CAUSE OF ALL SUFFERING. A PAIN IN THE A.."

Rouge interrupts him. "Now I get it! You...you're mad at Eggman for locking you in this room." She points at Shadow. "And you...you can't remember anything, can you?"

Shadow looks puzzled. "I just said I remembered..."

"Then it's settled!" Rouge jumps down. "Now you two make up so we can start looking for Eggman...together!" She smiles as she looks at the two. "Ah yeah, baby! This makes us a TEAM!"

"OBSERVATION: FEMALE BAT ORGANIC IS SLIGHTLY DERANGED. SOLUTION: BLAST THE ORGANIC MEAT-BAG."

Shadow just looks at Omega. "Uh...I don't think that's a good idea, Omega..."

Omega lets out an electronic sigh. "AS YOU WISH...LET US FIND AND DESTROY DR. ROBOTNIK."

* * *

And so the team went off. After a bit of...adventuring, Rouge stops. She growls. "Man, who are those creeps over there!" She looks at Team Chaotix.

Espio stops and turns around. "And you are..."

Shadow gasps, and her heart stops. 'Wha...what the hell is wrong with me?'

Rouge continues. "Just whaddya think you're doing here?" Team Chaotix talks among themselves for a bit. Rouge doesn't let up. "You guys don't fool me! I know what you're after! Better stay outta my way!"

And thus, the fight began. Omega fought Vector, Rouge fought Charmy, and Shadow reluctantly fought Espio. 'What is wrong with me? Could it be these blasted female hormones?'

Espio wasn't holding back. Soon, he brought Shadow to the ground. He stood over her. "Ok then, now I must..." He stops suddenly as he sees Shadow. "Uh...I..."

Shadow took advantage of the distraction and knocked Espio's legs out from under him. Unfortunately for her, that meant that Espio fell on top of Shadow. The two blush for a moment.

"Uh...my name is Espio..."

"My name...uh...is Terios..."

* * *

"TERRY! Wake up, hun!" Rouge was attempting to wake Shadow up.

"Huh? Rouge? What...when did you get back?"

Rouge smiles. "Just now...dreaming about Espio?"

Shadow blushes. "Wha? No! I...Uh...just..."

"You were calling his name in your sleep, dear...relax, it's only natural!"

Shadow sighs. "Right...natural..."

Rouge smiles. "Well, I know what we need to do today! SHOPPING!"

Shadow forces a smile. "Sounds...fun." 'HELP!'

Rouge happily led Shadow to the mall, and the two spent the day shopping. Shadow actually found herself enjoying shopping, and that scared her all the more. She returned ome that night and went to bed, sighing. 'Great...now I'm stating to act like a girl...maybe I should stop fighting it and just give in...maybe...' And Shadow drifted off. And again, she dreamed...

* * *

Robotnik helped Tails despite himself. He explained it this way. "I REALLY don't like that Shadow guy..." Robotnik had fallen asleep, and was woken up by Tails. "Wha...what is it, Miles?"

Tails looks scared. "There...there is a black comet headed to Mobius..."

"WHAT! What does a black comet have to do with anything?"

Tails gulps. "It's...an alien invasion force...I intercepted a transmission..."

Tails played it for Robotnik. In it, is Black Doom. He starts talking, "Shadow...I was pleased to hear of your return...I am shocked, to say the least. Pleasantly shocked, but still shocked. My forces shall soon arrive and the invasion will begin. I trust you have already begun collecting the Chaos Emeralds...excellent. We will arrive after two cycles. Remember to serve your master well!" The transmission is over.

Robotnik stares. "I...I must prepare my forces! These aliens will NOT defeat the Eggman Empire! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!" He runs off and jumps in the Eggmobile.

Tails sighs. "He forgot his pants..." He hurries off to make his own preparations.

* * *

Black Doom laughs as he sees the planet coming ever closer. "Finally...after 52 years...my plan shall be complete...I was wise to create a second Ultimate Lifeform...without the influence of the blasted little girl...Now, the Doom Empire shall be victorious!" the ships get ever closer to the defenseless planet...

* * *

The Male Shadow laughs as he watches the screen. "Oh, yes...I WILL serve my master well...if only you knew, Doom...if only you knew...HA!" He smiles as he returns to his emerald hunt. Three down, four more to go...

* * *

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

_Ok…last time I had a cameo from HK-47…now we have Stewie from Family Guy cameo! Ok…not really…but there IS a scene lifted straight from Family Guy (With a few word changes). Can you spot it?_

* * *

That night, Shadow dreamed back to...her first date with Espio? Shadow was opening a door...and Espio was there, smiling. He handed her flowers, and Shadow blushed. "Uh...thanks, Espio...you really didn't need to..."

"Nonsense! It's the gentleman's job to buy the lady flowers...at least, that's what Vector said...Never went on a date myself..."

"...That's funny, neither have I." Shadow was desperately looking for some sort of escape from this dream.

Espio smiled. "Well then, I guess we'll figure it out together! Shall we be off?"

Shadow was about to turn tail and run...until she looked into Espio's eyes. She smiled. "I...I can't wait!" She takes his hand, and they begin walking toward town. Shadow was insanely happy...and Terios couldn't wait to see where Espio was taking her! They had only known each other for a short time, but Terios was happier with him than she ever had been!

Espio stops in front of a diner. "I know it's not much, but income is low, and Vector..."

Terios smiles. "It's fine, Espio...as long as I'm with you..." She leaned in for a kiss...

* * *

"STOP!" Shadow looked around in terror. That dream...she LIKED it! "FOR THE LOVE OF CHAOS! What is WRONG with me?"

"Hey, babe...what's wrong?"

Shadow's heart stopped. That voice...it was Espio! She couldn't help herself, she turned around and smiled. "Nothing...now that YOU'RE here!" Terios and Espio spent the entire day together. After giving Terios a kiss goodnight, he left. Terios smiled...then Shadow paled. "I...I just...it's getting worse...I'm becoming that GIRL mentally!" In a panic, she ran away. She NEEDED to get away. Somewhere to clear her head, remember who she TRULY was. She stopped on the opposite side of the world. She made herself a bed and fell asleep. And again, she dreamed...

* * *

Sonic had been freed from Tails' workshop hours ago, and he decided to check up on Amy. He opens the door. "Hey, Ames! You in here? There is this CRAZY story I have GOT to tell you!" He keeps looking around. "Huh...Amy isn't here...that's strange..." He searches Station Square, and could find no trace of her. "This...this is wrong..." Sonic saw Cream, and ran over to her. "Hey, Cream...have you seen Amy?"

A look of confusion washed over Cream's face. "Sorry, Mr. Sonic...I don't know anyone named Amy..."

Sonic couldn't believe his ears. "WHAT? Cream...she's your best friend! What do you MEAN you don't know her?"

Cream looks frightened. "I'm sorry, Mr. Sonic...really! I never heard of her! Please don't be sad!"

Sonic ran off. He was going to find Amy if he had to search the PLANET for her!

* * *

Robotnik checked on his forces. "Ok, nice Eggman-empire turn out! Let's see, we got egg-robo guys...entire army of E series looking guys...robot guy that I think was the first Terminator...Metal Sonic of course, thanks for coming...and..." He stops. "Who are YOU supposed to be?"

"I'm Big the Cat!"

"...Get the HELL out of my Eggman-empire meeting!" Big walks away sadly. Robotnik smiles at his troops. "Tomorrow, an alien invasion will begin...and YOU will be on the frontlines, defending I, the Great Ivo Robotnik!" The response was...less than stellar. "Oh, I know you are honored...so train hard! Tomorrow, we will defend this planet! ...and then take it over!" Robotnik returned to his preparations...

* * *

Male-Shadow returned to the ARK, smiling. "Finally, I have ALL the chaos emeralds! All I need to do, is release my master!" He teleported away, to a very familiar looking wishing well...

* * *

To be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

_Ahh…part 8. So close…this time we have ANOTHER cameo! Can you spot the lines spoken by…DUKE NUKEM?_

* * *

That night Shadow dreamed to the events of Sonic: Dreams of TG. She was having a discussion with Rouge. "Please, Rouge...you need to believe me! Sonic and Amy aren't usually this way! Something is changing them!"

Rouge sighed. "Terry, I'm telling you. Sonic has always worn that dress! I've tried to get him to try something better, but he always just says that he feels comfortable in it."

Shadow sighs. "Listen, Rouge...I'm asking you as your best friend...trust me. Something is messing with your memories...please trust me!"

Rouge is silent for a moment. She smiles. "Ok Terry...I trust you. You say something is switching between Sonic and Amy...but no one but you remembers?"

Shadow smiles and nods. "Yes! Well, I think the doctor does..."

Rouge smiles. "Then I guess we need to go confront him..."

Shadow gives Rouge a hug. "You're a good friend..."

* * *

Suddenly, the dream shifts. Shadow is now seeing from Dr. Robotnik's perspective. He is approaching a familiar wishing well...

'What? Why is the doctor approaching the well? What is he doing?'

Robotnik chuckles as he throws a coin in. "Well...this will be fun...I wish to make my wishes in person, Synth-Tails!"

Synth-Tails appears. "Master...are you REALLY that foolish?"

Shadow agreed. 'Yeah...what the heck is the doctor doing?'

Robotnik laughs. "Oh...I just wanted to make a wish...after all, as long as my last wish is for you to be sealed away, it doesn't matter!"

Synth-Tails sighs. "What do you want, master?"

Robotnik laughs. "I want to know the future! I want to see what will happen to me!"

Synth-Tails laughs. "Foolish mortal...fine, master. As you wish..."

Robotnik suddenly starts screaming. "No, no, NO! I can't! I die at HIS hand?"

Synth-Tails smiles. "It would appear so, master...death at the hands of Shadow..."

Shadow gasps. 'What? I kill the doctor? Wait...he knows who I am...this isn't a scene of Terios' past...this is a scene from when I was male!'

Robotnik growls. "Then for my second wish...get rid of Shadow. I don't care how, but this future can not come to pass!"

Shadow gasped. 'No...the doctor is responsible? Impossible!'

Synth-Tails smiles. "But master...my programming prevents me from causing physical harm to people. I can't kill him."

Robotnik sighs. "Then sabotage his creation! I know you can control time and space...just do it, Synth-Tails!" Synth-Tails departs.

Shadow couldn't believe what he heard. Dr. Robotnik was the one that sent him back...with the help of Synth-Tails. 'So...that is why Sonic was in the past...Synth-Tails did it!'

Synth-Tails returns. "It is done, master...soon you won't even remember Shadow..."

Robotnic laughs. "Excellent! Now, I seal you within this wishbone! That is my final wish!"

Synth-Tails is sealed in the wish bone.

Shadow gasps. 'So...that is why my wish didn't come true...the doctor changed his hiding place!'

* * *

Shadow awoke with a start. "I...I get it! The doctor's one stupid wish changed everything! I need to warn someone before..." loud boom cut her off. She looks up in the sky and gasps. The black comet had arrived. Suddenly, thousands of Black Arms troops began falling from the sky, ready for war. Shadow growled. "Ok, Doom...I defeated you in one lifetime, I'll beat you in this one!" She took off to fight the invading troops.

* * *

Robotnik laughs. "They are here! Those alien scumbags have decided to attack MY planet? I don't think so..."

Metal Sonic approaches Robotnik. "MASTER ROBOTNIK. THE ALIENS HAVE DESTROYED THE EGGMOBILE."

Robotnik growls. " Dang...those alien scumbags are going to pay for busting up my ride! EGGMAN EMPIRE! ATTACK!"

And so the Eggman Empire went out to meet the aliens head on...

* * *

Sonic was searching everywhere for Amy. "Come on...COME ON! Where the heck is she?" Sonic has asked everyone about Amy, and only Tails even remembered her. Sonic sighs. "If I can't find her...what will I do?" Sonic continued looking. Finally, he finds a clue. He gasps. There, halfway across the world, is a picture of Amy on a newspaper. The headline says "Local Actress Amelia Flowers heading for the big times." Sonic gasps. "Amy? How...Oh no..." He takes off toward "Amelia Flowers" house...

* * *

Male-Shadow growled. His master was not in the well. "I my master was taken...it would be by the foolish one..." He chaos controls into Robotnik's fortress, looking for a wishbone...

* * *

Shadow was fighting hard, and had saved lots of people...but she was getting tired. Suddenly, she was attacked from behind. As she blacks out she sees the unforgettable face of Black Doom. And again, she dreamed...

* * *

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

_Yet ANOTHER Duke Nukem line this time! Oh yeah, it's part 9…one more chapter and one epilogue to go…_

* * *

That night Shadow dreamed...of the future? And not just one future, but many possible futures. She saw her and Espio getting married and happily raising a family. She saw herself fighting evil back to back with Sonic. She saw Robotnik die at her hand. She saw herself walking alone, afraid to let anyone in. But she also saw negative futures. She saw the Black Arms victorious as they exterminate the last bit of life from Mobius. She saw herself joining up with Robotnik as he takes over the word. She saw a laughing Robotnik as he kills Espio and Sonic in front of her. She saw the shine of Robotnik's blade as he slices her in half. And in all these images, she saw a male version of herself, stalking her, causing the problems in her life.

"What is up with thee visions? Why am I being shown them?"

"Because, Shadow...you needed to see." Said a familiar voice.

Shadow gasps. "M-Maria? No...it can't be!" She turns around.

Maria smiles. "Hello again, Shadow. Or should I call you Terios?"

Shadow is speechless. She lets out a tear. "Maria..."

Maria laughs. "Shadow, this is a dream...I'm still dead."

Shadow sighs. "I know...Maria, why are you showing me these visions?"

"Because, Shadow, you needed to see Terios' past, her present, and possible futures. Because...you are Terios now."

Shadow the scowls. "No...I'm not Terios. My name is Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog. I'm going to defeat the Black Arms and then restore myself to male! THIS is who I am!"

Maria sighs. "Shadow...no matter if you're a boy or a girl...you will always be my friend."

Shadow feels the dream fading. "Maria! No, don't leave!"

Maria smiles sadly. "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog..."

"NO! Maria! Wait! MARIA!"

* * *

Shadow wakes up with a start. She finds herself strapped to a table, Black Doom standing over her. "Doom..."

Doom laughs. "Ah, Terios...you remember. Tell me, how's Maria?"

Shadow growls. "YOU LET HER DIE, YOU SON OF A BI..."

"Watch it, Terios! Maria wouldn't like you swearing..." Doom watches her smugly.

Shadow growls and glares at Doom. "I'm getting out of here...and then I'm going to kick your ass!"

Doom laughs. "Of course, Terios...now just you wait here until my friend Shadow comes with the Chaos Emeralds..."

* * *

Sonic finds the home of "Amelia Flowers" and sneaks inside. He finds "Amelia" resting on a couch. He stands there and gulps. "Uh...Amy?"

"Amelia" turns around and gasps. "SONIC? You...you remember me?"

Sonic smiles. "Of course I do, Ames...now what's the deal? How come you're being called Amelia Flowers and no one remembers you as Amy?"

Amy sighs. "I don't know...I wished that I could be a famous movie star and suddenly I was in here! And everyone was calling me Amelia...I didn't know what was going on..."

Sonic gasps. "Amy...Synth-Tails! Remember how we had three wishes? Well, you only used two of them..."

Amy gasps. "...until now...oh no! Sonic, how will we return me to normal?"

Sonic pales. "Worse...where is Synth-Tails now?"

They both suddenly realize what could be at stake and rush off together to find the others.

* * *

Robotnik laughs as his army begins to gain the advantage. "Yes! My Eggman army will NOT be defeated! It's time to abort their whole freaking species!" Suddenly, a large explosion rocks the fleet. Robotnik turns around fast. "What was that?"

Metal Sonic turns to him. "MASTER, WE WERE JUST HIT BY A LARGE ENERGY ATTACK. WE ARE GOING DOWN."

Robotnik growls. "Darn, that's the second time those alien scumbags shot up my ride!"

Alarms begin to sound. Metal Sonic turns. "MASTER! IT WAS NOT THE BLACK ARMS THAT ATTACKED THAT TIME. LOOK AT THE SCREEN!"

Robotnik does and gasps. "No...NO! That can't be!" Robotnik's ship comes crashing down.

* * *

Male Shadow appeared before Doom and Female Shadow. "I have returned to herald my master's arrival..."

Doom laughs. "Ah, yes...welcome back, Shadow. You have the Chaos Emeralds for me?"

Male Shadow smiles. "Yes...I do." He pulls out a gun and shoots Doom point blank.

Doom falls to the ground, shocked. "But...Shadow? Why?"

Male Shadow laughs. "I have a new Master...the one that rescued me from drowning some years ago. I've freed him...and his orders were to kill you."

Doom holds on to life. "Who...who is your master?"

"I AM!" A dark shadow falls over the earth. Before Doom appears a familiar looking fox. He grins as he snaps Doom's neck. "My name is Synth-Tails...and I'm taking over this planet."

Female Shadow gasps as she watches Synth-Tails. 'No...he can't! Synth-Tails is free? Chaos help us...'

* * *

To be concluded...


	10. Chapter 10

_This is it…my LONGEST chapter EVER written…Part 10! This is basically the end…but make sure you wait for the Epilogue I'm going to post…right now._

* * *

Female Shadow could not believe what she was seeing. Synth-Tails, a being that nearly destroyed the fabric of reality, was back...and smiling evily at her. She scowled. "So...you're back..."

Synth-Tails laughs. "Oh yes...and I see you're a female now...too bad."

Male Shadow smiles and bows. "My master...I brought the Chaos Emeralds, as requested."

Synth-Tails carefully takes the Chaos Emeralds. "Ah...excellent. Look, Terios, I got you a present." He sets them down near Female Shadow.

She laughs. "Seriously? You set the seven Chaos Emeralds near me? BIG mistake...time to go SUPER!" She tries...but it isn't working. "Wha...why aren't I turning super?"

Synth-Tails laughs. "Check your memories, Terios. You never went super! Only Sonic has, and he's busy trying to figure out why his girlfriend is missing from reality."

Female Shadow gasps. "I...I can't go super?"

Male Shadow smirks. "Never have...never will. Probably due to you being female. After all...I can go super whenever I want, girlie."

Synth-Tails takes the Chaos Emeralds again. "Yes...Terios is indeed weaker than Shadow. But you already knew that, didn't you Terios? Anyways, you aren't worth my time. Come, Shadow. We have a world to cast into darkness." He begins to leave.

Male Shadow bows. "At once, my master." After giving Female Shadow one last evil grin, he too leaves.

Female Shadow sighs. "Great...this whole damn thing has gotten worse. I'm a girl, can't turn Super, and there's a male version of me doing Synth-Tails bidding. Great."

Suddenly, the door bursts open. Standing there is a smiling Espio. "Excuse me, miss, but would you like a little help?"

Shadow smiles despite herself. "Espio...thank you." After Espio gets her out of the bindings, she sighs. "Espio...Synth-Tails is back."

Espio looks confused. "Who's Synth-Tails?"

Shadow shakes his head. "Never mind...you wouldn't believe it. How did you find me?"

"He had a little help, Terry!" Rouge walks in smiling. "Hey sweetie, you alright?"

Shadow forces a smile. "Yeah...but Synth-Tails is free! We need to get faker here to stop him!"

Rouge looks confused. "Faker?"

Shadow sighs. "Yeah...Sonic. He's the only one that can stop him."

Rouge and Espio sigh. Rouge shakes her head. "He...he isn't going to come, Terry. He claims that this girl Amelia is really someone called...uh...Amy? I think...anyways, he and Tails are SO convinced that they are going to 'restore her to normal' first by raiding Robotnik's lair. It's only us three now."

Shadow gasps. "Something happened to Amy? Synth-Tails..." Shadow growls. "Well then...let's go save the world." And off they ran to find Synth-Tails.

* * *

Sonic, Tails, and Amy were investigating Robotnik's lair. Tails sighs. "Sonic, Amy...I don't think we'll find anything here to help us. If Synth-Tails changed reality then it's changed. I don't think even Robotnik has anything to change it."

Sonic shakes his head. "Tails...we HAVE to try! We HAVE to! I can't let Amy be non-existent!"

Amy nods. "And I REALLY don't want to keep being Amelia Flowers...her life is actually pretty boring..."

Tails shakes his head. "Ok, we'll try. But I just want you to know that the chances of this working are pretty slim..." And so they search Robotnik's lair. After a few hours Tails finds something. "WHAT? No way...no WAY!"

Sonic runs over. "What is it, little bro?"

Tails smiles. "Sonic...this could be just what we're looking for! Ok, I just need some time to finish it and then..."

"Sorry, guys, I'm afraid I can't let you do that..." said a voice from the Shadows.

Sonic gasps. "I know that voice...Shadow? you're male again?"

The voice laughs as he walks out. "I've always been male. My name is Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog...remember me?"

Sonic pales. "You're...the evil Shadow! The one that was in that dream!"

Male Shadow looks confused. "What the hell are you talking about? I was the one that asked you where Professor Robotnik was. What dream?"

Sonic laughs nervously. "LONG story...well, sorry Shads, but you aren't stopping us."

Male Shadow smiles. "Oh...I disagree, Sonic the Hedgehog...you see, I'm the Ultimate Lifeform, and I WON'T bee defeated."

Sonic grins. "Well then...time to put the 'Ultimate Lifeform' in his place!" And so the fight began...

* * *

Robotnik coughs as he crawls out of the wreckage. "Synth-Tails...SYNTH-TAILS? I had him sealed away! How could he escape?"

Metal Sonic crawls out next to him. "MASTER...PERHAPS YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE TEMPTED FATE BY RELEASING HIM TO GET WHAT YOU WANTED..."

Robotnik sighs. "You're right...I forget why I did that anyways...oh well, I do have that machine...but the Eggmobile was destroyed."

Metal Sonic presses a button, and another Eggmobile rises up. "MASTER...PRESENTING THE EGGMOBILE 2.0."

Robotnik lets loose a tear. "It's...beautiful...come, Metal Sonic. Let us ride in the new Eggmobile!" And off they ride to Robotnik's lair.

* * *

Shadow, Rouge, and Espio find Synth-Tails on top of a mountain. He laughs. "Ah...the heroes, come to destroy me. We have a ninja that is hardly dangerous, a spy that is more slutty than stealthy, and a girl that is having identity issues. Indeed, earth's mightiest heroes."

Shadow growls. "Synth-Tails...what the hell are you doing?"

Synth-Tails sighs. "Trying to take over the world!"

"Of course!" Espio yells out. "But HOW?"

Rouge pales. "With the Chaos Emeralds...guys, he plans on DESTROYING the world!"

Synth-Tails laughs. "Very good! I'm glad ONE of you has a brain! Yes, I'm going to destroy this world and will build a new one...a BETTER one...on top of it."

Shadow growls. "I won't let you..."

Synth-Tails nods. "Right... and how will you stop me, little girl? You are powerless!"

Shadow cracks her knuckles. "Wrong...I may not be as strong...but I will NEVER give up. I made a promise to Maria to protect this world...and I will NOT let you destroy it!" She runs at Synth-Tails and attacks.

Synth-Tails calmly dodges the attack and throws Shadow back, where she falls unconscious. "Nice sentiment...but I'm unstoppable..." He starts chanting, and the Chaos Emeralds rise. The sky turns black.

Espio and Rouge surrounded Shadow, worried. Espio grabs her hand. "Come on, Terry...come back...come back to me..."

* * *

Shadow was in her consciousness, looking at her memories. She sighs. "Male memories...female memories...Shadow...Terios...all of it is me. All of it. What am I?" She thinks about both lives in detail. There was problems in both lives...and there were bright spots in both. Hell, both were pretty similar. But Shadow couldn't accept Terios' life...it was too girly. Shadow was a guy! She sighs, thinking about her friends. Shadow had more acquaintances than friends...but Terios had a lot of friends, including some best friends. But Shadow was a guy! Shadow was stronger, able to become super, not like the weak Terios. Terios needed Sonic's help to defeat enemies. Weak. And Shadow was a guy! But...Terios had Espio...had someone to love...Shadow had no one but himself. And Shadow was a guy! Terios...had a life. Terios remembered the past, but lived in the present. Terios had moved on. Shadow...Shadow lived in the past. He functioned in the present, but every action he made was based on the past. Shadow refused to move on. But Shadow was a guy! Shadow would NOT allow himself to be taken over by a girl. She sighs. She knew what she had to do...

* * *

She opens her eyes and jumps up, a strange smile on her face. She runs at Synth-Tails, diving under his attacks, and stands in the middle of the circle of Chaos Emeralds.

Synth-Tails laughs. "Come on, Shadow. We both know that isn't going to work. And yet you did it anyways. Well then, time to die, Shadow."

The Chaos Emeralds begin to glow, and circle around her. She smiles. "I am Terios, Terios the hedgehog. I am a girl, and defender of this planet. THIS IS WHO I AM!" Suddenly, in a flash of light, Terios goes super.

Synth-Tails gasps. "No...NO! How did you go Super?"

Terios laughs. "Simple. Over the past week or so I've been dreaming of my memories. Only, it wasn't dreams...I was living them. And the problem is that in all of them...my entire life, I wouldn't accept the truth...wouldn't accept that I was Terios. But just now...when both my lives flashed before me...I realized that I am Terios, and that unless I accepted that fact I could never unlock my TRUE potential. Well, Synth Tails. This is it. It's been a long, tough road. But I'm finally here. And I'll NEVER turn back again!" She leaps into her attack. Synth-Tails fought back, but Super Terios proved to be too much for him. Soon, he was on the ground, defeated. Super Terios smiled as she looked down at him. "Oh...how the mighty have fallen..."

Espio runs over and gives her a hug. "Terry...you did it, babe!"

"Not quite..." yelled out Robotnik, driving up in the Eggmobile 2.0. He had Shadow (Male Shadow) unconscious on the back. "...Terios, Synth-Tails has already finished his plan...look in the sky, a huge rip has opened. A rip in reality itself."

Terios looks up and gasps. Indeed, a huge rip was in the sky, and it was getting bigger. "What do I have to do?"

Robotnik sighs. "There's nothing you CAN do..."

"Wait, Robotnik! There is!" Tails runs up, along with Sonic and Amy. "This device you created...it can restore reality!"

Robotnik sighs. "Miles, that device doesn't work. I've worked on it for the past six months. Nothing."

Tails smiles slyly. "You never had ME look at it. I fixed it! The problem was that the dimensional converter adapter was not plugged into the space/time outlet correctly. And the equational disturbance was off by .0073."

Robotnik gasps. "Why I'll be...Miles, you ARE a genius!"

Sonic blinks. "Did...anyone understand a word that was said?"

Terios sighs. "Whatever! Tails, what do I have to do?"

Tails shows her the device. "Ok...all you need to do is fly this thing up and throw it into the rip. It's a bomb, and will fix the tear. But...be careful. You MAY get sucked in if not careful."

Terios nods. "Gotcha..." She gives Espio a kiss. "For luck." She smiles at Sonic. "About time you got here, faker."

Sonic laughs. "I had to take care of my girlfriend first, Shadow."

Terios smirks. "My name is Terios. You can call me Terry." She flies off toward the rip, and throws the device in. She quickly flies away as the device explodes. Soon, the rip is destroyed. She lands back down, returning to normal. "Well...that was anticlimactic."

Tails smiles. "It's not over quite yet...the rest of the Black Arms are still attacking, and we need to take care of Synth-Tails."

Terios nods. "Right, Tails and the doctor can take care of Synth-Tails...the rest of us can finish off these aliens."

Robotnik nods. "Right...though for the record, I'm doing this for my own sake. Not to help you guys."

Tails laughs. "We know...come on. Let's find a punishment for him." Off they go.

Terios looks at Sonic and Amy. "So...you guys took care of the evil Shadow?"

Sonic nods. "Yeah...it was easy to defeat him...surprisingly. I forced him to wish Amy back to normal...but he whispered another wish under his breath...we don't know what."

Terios looks confused. "Wished? He had wishes?"

Sonic nods. "Yeah...he broke a wishbone that Synth-Tails was in...so he had three wishes. The first one was to release Synth-Tails, so he had two more. But I don't get something...this Shadow was weak...yet evil? Why?"

Terios smiles. "Because, he lacked the one thing that gave him drive and purpose. Maria. Doom thought that Maria's influence mad me weak. He was wrong. It gave me direction, and a reason to fight...a reason to be the best. Without her...I would just be a directionless mess. Like that poor hedgehog you defeated."

Sonic nods. "Yeah...so, Terios? You decided to remain a girl?"

Terios laughs. "Sonic, I can barely remember my male life anymore. Look at this life, I'm happy and have friends! This is MUCH better. Well, we got to go help people! Ok... Espio, Rouge, and I will take Central City. Sonic and Amy, you guys can take Station Square. First team to defeat the aliens wins, faker!" Terios laughs as she and her team take off.

Sonic smiles as he watches her leave. "Sure thing, Shads..."

Amy smiles. "Well...she seems happy. That's the important thing, right Sonic?"

Sonic gives Amy a hug. "Yeah...well, let's go Ames! We got people to save! "

Amy smiles. "You bet, Sonic! Race you there!" Laughing, she takes off.

Sonic stands still a moment and looks back the way Terios left. He smiles. "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog." He turns back and runs after Amy, letting her win.

* * *

The End...for now.


	11. Chapter 11

_And THIS is the end…for now. I have a plan for the sequel…but it will be many months until I release it…and even then it will be on DeviantArt first. I do have plans for other stories that I'll post on this site…so please be on the lookout for all my stories!_

* * *

That night, Terios dreamed about Maria...remembering the wonderful times they had together on the ARK, and even the bad times, such as her death. But even so, Terios woke up happy. It was hard to explain, but ever since the fight with Synth-Tails it was as if life was perfect. Terios happily got up and got dressed. Despite all of Rouge's promptings and tries, Terios was a tomboy, and planned to stay that way. After getting dressed Terios headed out to check on the clean-up operation. It hadn't taken long to stop the invading Black Arms, but now the heroes were cleaning up the mess left behind. It was almost complete, so Terios decided to check on Sonic. She saw him hiding in the shade, avoiding the work. she sneaks up behind him. "SONIC!"

Sonic leaped in the air and turned around. He frowned at Terios. "Very funny, Terry."

Terios smirked. "Sorry, faker, but I wasn't the one sleeping on the job...anyways, how's things going with the OTHER clean-up?"

Sonic smiled. "It's going good...Shadow was sent to prison, and Tails said that Robotnik came up with a way to stop Synth-Tails permanently."

"That's good..." Terios sighs. "Hey, Sonic? It's...uh...getting harder to remember my life as Shadow...I mean, all the memories are still there, but it's like a dream...as if it never truly happened."

Sonic nods. "Yeah...that's happening to me, too. I remember it like a dream, meanwhile memories of you as Terios have become real. But hey, that's ok, right? I mean...you chose this. Aren't you more happy?"

"Yeah..."Terios smiles slightly. "...but still, I wish I could have truly made the choice, instead of it being made for me."

Sonic nods, then grins. "Hey, Tere, I'll race you to the other side of the world..."

Terios smirks. "Yeah right, faker. No way will you win!"

"That's a lot of talk for a girl in high heels..." Sonic says as he gets in position.

"Oh, is that so? Well, faker, heels or no heels, I'm the Ultimate Lifeform. Compared to me you're just a fake hedgehog."

Sonic smirks. "Watch what you say to your old man..."

Terios scowls. "Watch it, faker...or I'll do worse than just beat you..."

"Prove it, girly!" Sonic laughs as he takes off.

Terios sighs. "Boys..." She runs after him, and soon takes the victory. Life was good...

* * *

Robotnik smiles as he watches the prison truck drive away with Shadow. "It's moments like these that I'm truly happy..."

Tails rolls his eyes. "Right...uh, Robotnik? What did you do with Synth-Tails?"

Robotnik laughs. "Oh, him...well, thanks to your help, Miles, I was able to drain him of the energy and to deconstruct his body. I returned him to his former state..." He holds up a Tails Doll, but without the antenna on top. "See? Harmless as a buzzbomber!"

"Robotnik...are you sure? I mean...you thought it was safe LAST time." Tails asks cautiously.

Robotnik grins. "Of course, Miles! Believe me, no matter what I think about you guys I would not chance Synth-Tails...or Tails Doll, rather, to ever escape again. The Chaos energy has been drained, and all mechanical parts are taken out. Tails Doll here is just a doll. Here, you can even keep it!"

Tails takes the Tails Doll and sighs. "Ok...uh...thanks, I guess. Well, I got to get going..."

Robotnik nods. "Indeed...And I must work on my upgrades for the Eggmobile 2.0! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!"

Tails left quickly, running for a while, until he came across a well. He looks at it and laughs. "Oh...the well. This is ironic..." He laughs and looks at the doll. It was creepy. Tails didn't even want to keep it. He looks at the well and smiles. "Synth-Tails, I hope you can see this. It's called irony." He tosses the Tails Doll into the well, and starts walking away. "He belongs in that well."

* * *

A little while later, Cream comes skipping by, and stops at the well. "Wow...a well!" She says happily. She decided that she wanted to get some water, and begins bringing up the bucket. When she finally got it up she gasps. In the bucket was a doll...a doll of Tails. A Tails Doll! She grabbed it and hugged it. "Yay! I got a new toy!" She forgets her water and happily skips home with the Tails Doll. Unseen to her was the Tails Doll's eyes, which began to glow red...

* * *

Sonic: Dreams of TG: FIN

* * *

Shadow: Dreams of TG: FIN

?: Dreams of TG: To be continued...


End file.
